


Voltron Force: Next Gen. Season 2

by Lovely_Lani



Series: Heirs Of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lani/pseuds/Lovely_Lani
Summary: Based off http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron_Force_(Season_Two)  's post._____Kamarana, Zoe, Junior, Tonks, and Johnny expected to have a normal first semester graduation. Though, they end up attacked by Drule agents and seemingly targeted by a rogue drule agent, Panthera. Their flight instructor saves them by the whisker of his lion, and they end up on Arus, at the Castle Of Lions, home of the Voltron Force. Little do they know, their lives are about to get a whole lot crazier.~_~Ships:Keith x Allurathe rest are xOcs. as they have no other ships presented in the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind ya'll that I don't do AO3 as often as I should, so I'm not very good at formatting whatsoever. *sheepishly smiles.*Also mind you that back way back when I wrote this originally and didn't skip as often on updates, I accidentally forgot that anyone except for Lance and Keith had official last names names, so forgive me for calling Pidge 'Holt' instead of whatever his last name is XD  
> Find me on Wattpad for more reliable updates: https://www.wattpad.com/user/QuirkyLilBastard

1st things first, this doesn't belong to me whatsoever. Well, (most of)the characters do, and some of the storyline, it belongs to :http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron_Force_(Season_Two)

 

1st things first, this doesn't belong to me whatsoever. Well, (most of)the characters do, and some of the storyline, it belongs to :http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Voltron_Force_(Season_Two)

Here are the characters:

Kamarana and Junior Kagone

-Both children of Keith and Allura, who were seperated from their parents after the Drule agent attack on The Castle of Lions. They were both sent to Earth, to keep them safe, and, to train them at a flight academy, to get ready for piloting their father's former lion, as the original second pilot, Daniel, was turned by Haggarium to Panthera, a rouge Drule agent.

They both were in on the escape from the flight academy, after Panthera's attack.

Zoe Holt (This is from Legendary Defender because of Pidge's last name was never revealed)

-The only child of Pidge Holt and (OC) Ariana Matthews, another Baltan. She is at the age of 15. She shows great promise as a flight pilot, and an engineer. Though, she has her suspicions that she knows Kamarana, Junior, and her other friends better than she knows. She was also sent to Earth, after the The Castle of Lions incident.

Zoe stuck around with her friends, during the escape from the flight academy.

Tonks Garett

-Tonks is unlike her father, the base of her friends. She is a better engineer, and quickly takes to any weapon, instead of just one. From her name, she enjoys driving tanks. At the age of 5, Tonks was sent to Earth anyways, after she was the last child of the Force after the attack. Hunk was trying his best not to lose her, as he did his wife, Graciella Jackson, after being shot down by Drule forces.

Tonks has been the strong one through the Panthera attack, and was the one to pick their future base.

Johnny McClain

-Johnny is extremely unpredictable, and reckless. Some believe he was a child of Panthera, as he shares his qualities. Though, Johnny was a McClain, the only son of Lance, and Balranan (not a real planet) princess, Alliya (All-YAH) Rickson. He stuck around with his mother, Alliya, after the attack, but soon sent to the flight academy on his 11th birthday.

He's extremely suspicous of his friends, but he follows them blindly, as his worst weakness was his loyalty. (PJO reference!)

So, the characters. The original Voltron Force (not Sven, sorry) and only the lion force.

Panthera(Daniel Chandler)

-Daniel's infection led him to becoming a rouge non-faction agent. Later he becomes a reculatant Drule agent, but he begins to remember the Force, and after the two new Drule royals (Beryle and Zerpo) reject him, he must team up yet again with the Force to defeat the Drule kingdom and villians again. He also caused the outbreak at an Earthen prison for all alien prisoners. The Force would like to bring him back, as long as the Haggarium infection has worn off. Until then, they just have to sleep with one eye open.

Princess Larmina (Blue Lion Pilot)

-Larmina is currently blue lion pilot, and princess of Arus. She was quite strong during the disaster many years before, but the reminder of Daniel's condition was a bit much for her, as she never did express her true feelings for the former Black Lion cadet/pilot, Larmina also used to balance her life as a princess, a pilot during peace, and also a royal babysitter for the young children of the Force. She used to take care of Tonks, but after she left, she stuck around helping her aunt, and uncle, Keith and Allura.

Vince (Green Lion Pilot)

-Vince's life after Daniel's turn to Panthera, has been slightly uneventful, right up to Panthera's return to his flight academy, as he became a flight instructor there, instead of staying with the Force as Larmina did. He became the trainer of the new cadets, and stayed with them until they reached Arus. He then became the Green Lion Pilot once again, and a permanant part of the Force yet again. Though he does want his best friend back, Vince highly doubts he can trust his friend again, after his turn to Haggarium and Panthera.

The Voltron Force

-Both cadets have returned to their spots as lion pilots, almost full time. Hunk and Lance still pilot their corresponding lions, and they have five new additions to the team, which are full of surprises, and the keys to their family trees.

So that's mostly it. Read and enjoy!


	2. Episode One: New School Defenders II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *as you should come to notice I don't do these XD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise you these things get longer as they go! Way back when it was an achievement when I made it past 500 words XD

"Zoe, this was your fault."

"W-why? What'd I do?" The young blonde asked, hanging her head sadly. The other four following behind her frowned.

"You were supposed to keep us and the ship online. But nooo, you had to go all super nova on us," Johnny said, extremely annoyed with the blonde.

"Excuse me, Tonks said she'd be engineer this time around!" Zoe snapped at the brunette. "She's the one you should be snapping at!" Zoe argued. Johnny pulled on her curls, and he screamed. They were practically at each others throats before Karamana broke them up.

"Shut up you two. Tommorow's grad from first semester. We'll make it. Besides, Vince is nice enough to give us a passing grade." She clicked open her and Junior's dorm room. "See you three tommorow. And Tonks" The tanned black haired young woman turned around. "Make sure I don't have to go to anyone's funeral tommorow."

"Got it, commander," Tonks playfully laughed. Her and the bickering sillohuettes of the two dissapeared down the dorm hall.

_._

Karamana barely knew Tonks, Johnny, and Zoe, and she trusted all of them with her life. Though, not with a ship of her own. Her brother, Junior, could barely pilot a ship. Tonks was an amazing engineer, and Zoe knew everything there was to know about engineering. Johnny was unpredictable and reckless, but his loyalty was to us and the Galaxy Alliance. Personally speaking, Johnny seemed like a great canidate for the Voltron Force. So did Tonks, and Zoe, and Junior, and even herself. But none of them were trained.

But she was worried. Vince was nice enough. She and her team would make it to second semester.

So, while she stood in a crowd of well organized people next to the members of her team, she didn't expect to have her flight academy attacked. By none other and Galaxy-wide menace, Panthera. She had first heard the explosion, right after the team in front of her. It practically blew out her eardrums. Dust blew in, and clouded her vision.

When it cleared, Tonks and Zoe had looks on their faces as if they'd just seen a ghost. Johnny and Junior were nowhere to be found. Keeping hidden, Kamarana kept hidden. She peeked over a folding chair, and what she saw, scared her half out of her mind.

Claw marks shredded various objects, five kids were being carried off, and one was bleeding slowly to death nearby. Oh how she hoped that one of the kids wasn't her brother, or Johnny, or both of them.

"Kamarana."

She turned around, punching whoever it was behind her. They yelped the only familiar girly yelp she knew.

"By the Galaxy Alliance! Jonathan!" she whisper-shouted. None other than the bruised Jonathan McClain sat behind her, quieting her down.

"Panthera was here. I saw it all with my own eyes. The dark hair, and the purple eyes just glowing. Those kids got wrecked out there. I think it was a message and you might wanna see this. Zoe! Tonks!"

The four of us got up, and Johnny was telling the truth. Our names were scratched into some of the concreate, as Kamarana K., Junior K., Jonathan M., Zoe H., Tonks G..

I know you're here.

 

Your parents are next

-Panthera

Someone was stalking us.

Someone, Panthera, was trying to kill us.

_________________

So! Good? Bad? I know it's somewhat better than the original Voltron Force. And yes, I definitly ship Allura and Keith together, squeal!

Comment in bottom, and the link to the wikia site is there too :)

-BoOkWoRm460


	3. Episode Two: A New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Grammar is really bad if you haven't noticed yet XD)

Just when they all believed the attack was over, it wasn't. Through the hole in the wall, Drule agents poured in. Kamarana took a head count of her team, Tonks, Junior, Zoe, all there, except-

Johnny. That reckless boy took cautions that definitly weren't necessary. Most of them sent them crashing in the sims. He could have already been captured by the Drules and none of them knew about it. She retraced her footsteps, without getting up. He had been by the wall, supposedly, while Kamarana was inspecting the writing in the wall.

Kamarana K.

Kamarana wasn't entirely sure that she even had a last name. The people who'd taken her in with Grace and Me'ji Aldor, not...well, K. Panthera must have known her name to scratch it into the wall. 

Then, more like where'd Panthera go anyways? There wasn't any evidence of his leaving. The blast in the wall had been done by the Drules, and Panthera had probably come from somewhere else. So was he still in the building was a good question-

Something clasped onto Kamarana's wrist. A clawed Drule hand, the purple skin. She shivered.

"Child, what are YOU doing here? Having a party?" The agent growled. She could see the blonde hair of Zoe flash by, and the dark hair of Tonks and Junior. She really hoped nothing would happen to any of them when the agent gripped her wrist tighter to the point of almost breaking it. She gritted her teeth and tried not to scream.

"Kid, where are your friends? I know they're here." He growled once more. Kamarana took a long breath out. Then, she twisted her way out of the grip of the Drule. She launched a roundhouse kick at him, and then seeing nothing else to do, she conked him out with a hard kick to the head.

"God, it took you forever to take that guy out." Johnny's voice. Yet again, he appeared out of nowhere. She sighed and slapped him.

"What in the name of the Galaxy Alliance, Kamarana!" He rubbed the slowly reddening spot on his cheek.

"Your fault, you never leave your team alone and in danger, Johnathan."

"Point taken, commander. Anyways, I was taking out some other Drules back there, so you may thank me now."

"Like any of us would." Tonks came up to her, followed by Zoe and her brother. Kamarana sighed with relief. They were all fine. But their moment of serendipity ended quickly. She heard the thumps of boots of other Drule agents. They'd have to make a quick exit.

"You guys....Let's move. Towards the escape pods guys!!"

"This school has escape pods?" Zoe asked questioning her friend.

"Beats me, but at a flight school like this, they must." Junior replied before Kamarana could. Some days she swore that her brother could read her mind. They dashed down the hallway as the footsteps seemingly followed them. They soon hid in a hall closet, as the escape pods were farther down than Kamarana originally expected.

Zoe cracked open the door, and waved someone over. Kamarana's hands tensed on Johnny's, and he nodded it was okay. Junior looked at her weird, or maybe it was the fact he couldn't see and was looking for her.

"You guys! I found our savior and ticket out of here!" Zoe exclaimed.

"What?" Tonks questioned.

"More like who." Zoe opened the door further, and it revealed no one else but their beloved flight instructor, Vince.

"Vince! You found us! Glad, but...well, how? How'd you know we were still around?"

"You five were the most likely to stick around, even more so-"

"The names etched in the wall by Panthera."

"Yeah. Anyways, let's get going. The Drule agents are probably on us."

The five got up and raced after Vince's figure deeper and deeper into the depths of the school. Heading to a hangar door, Kamarana wondered what they were doing here, but Johnny answered first.

"Vince? If you don't mind my asking, what are we doing here?"

Vince quickly punched in a few numbers, and then turned to his student.

"Getting us outta here."

"As in how?" Tonks asked, as they watched the hangar door close behind them. "You aren't sending us into space, right?"

"Nope, well, kind of."

Tonks and Zoe stopped right in their tracks, her own brother leaned against her shoulder. Even Johnny was actually silent. Kamarana looked up from her boots, and her eyes bulged.

The green lion.

Had always been here.

At her flight school.

And the biggest Voltron Force fans knew nothing about it.

Gunshots outside the hangar door snapped everyone back into action. Jumping into the lion, Kamarana turned around once again, as the door was ripped open. By none other than new Drule lord and duchess, Beryle and Zerpo. The Drule agents shot at the lion, and barely missed Kamarana. Shaken up, she raced upstairs. By then, the lion had already taken off. Vince had opened the hangar doors above and took off with speeds that Tonks could only dream of.

Vince's clothing had also changed from the uniforms to a Voltron uniform, colored green.

Aw cripes, she thought. My flight instructor is the green lion pilot.

As in Voltron Force green lion pilot.

Oh, they were in for a big adventure.


	4. Episode Three: Home Of The Castle Of Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind ya'll that this was published a while back! Season Three is more recent and much better written (grammar tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That title though

"Okay, so you weren't kidding when you said you were sending us into space. At least not literally." Zoe stated, stargazing out the window. "I have so many questions for you. Starting off with-"

"Not now Zoe."

"But-" she protested. 

"Not now."

"So much for a direct interview" she whispered to Tonks. Tonks was admiring the metal apparently, but knowing Tonks, she was most likely mind talking to the machinery. 

Kamarana was trying to make sense of it all. Her favorite flight instructor was the Green Lion pilot. She pinched herself a few times over, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Of what? Panthera attacking her school, almost being killed by Drule agents. Actually seeing the Drule royalty. Or the fact she was in a giant robot lion, piloted by a flight instructor...

Yeah, the red marks on her skin gave her the answer. This was all real. No going back. Not like she wanted to. The Aldors were sweet, but cared too much for her. She had to tell them over and over again she and Junior would be totally fine at the academy and no harm would come to them, as the school was well defended. A Drule attack could never happen, especially since the fall of King Lotor and his assistant Maahox.

But until recently, the Drule kingdom had made a return to the spotlight, the first attack had been direct on a planet called Balra, on the Balranan queen, and her son. Revealed as the rightful heirs of the Drule throne, the Galaxy Alliance had gone on high alert. The thing was, as soon as that happened, they disappeared back to their precious planet Doom.

Well, until now. She had almost been shot at. They were obviously coming back, and making a statement.

"Vince, where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I respect you and all, Vince, but you're being vague. How do we know you aren't shipping us off to Planet Doom?" Johnny asked irritably from his spot in the back of the lion. Junior was relaxing in the passenger seat, behind Vince.

"Because I don't do things such as that. I've got to get back anyways."

"To what, something more important than the lives of five Earth teens? Oh, maybe their lives while you're at it." Johnny said, and Kamarana was worried the brunette was about to cross a line with their flight instructor, but she had to agree, was her life that unimportant, that it was so far down on the priority list.

"Yes, such as the lives of the entire galaxy."

~.~

Arus was gorgeous. Though, she barely saw any of it before an aged man led all five of the them to a room with a pair of bunk beds, and a solo bed. He locked the door before they could ask who he was, much less where their flight instructor had gone.

"Okay, he leaves us here alone-"

"Johnny, can you stop downing him every single time possible? You're lucky he didn't leave us alone back there." Zoe replied to his comment.

"Whatever. Still." 

"Still what?" She asked him forcefully. Seemingly unaffected, he turned his back to her and the girls designated bunk.

"Ooookay. I did not know of the problem between you and Johnny..."

"Are you baiting me to answer that?" They asked simutaneously.

"I conclude my case. I'm taking the bed." Tonks held her hands up in surrender.

"So...nothing to do 'till we get back, huh?" I heard my brother say to Johnny.

"Guess not, as long as Zoe is still staring lasers into my skull."

Kamarana took a glance at the small blonde, and wasn't surprised to see that she was doing something with her holo computer.

"Zoe? What're you doing now?" Kamarana inquired.

"Not hacking into castle control..." she said discreetly. The sarcasm was dripping from her words.

"Woah, why?" Junior asked. "Now I know that's crossing a line somewhere."

"One, because I am curious and want to get the heck outta here-"

"The queen, Allura, is still here, not to mention the technician, Pidge."

"Thank you for crushing my plans Tonks." she shot a glare to the short haired girl. Tonks rolled her chocolate brown eyes at her good friend. "And I'm halfway to death with boredom. I wanna explore."

"We've been here less than an hour, Zo." Johnny pointed out.

"Shut up, snartbag."


	5. Episode Four: In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (To be honest I think my favorite character to write with is probably Kam/Zoe)

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

_________________________

After what seemed like an eternity, at least with Zoe and Johnny's bickering, and, Tonks snoring, someone had finally come to retrieve them. It was the aged man again, who wordlessly led them out. Kamarana heard him mutter "what was that boy thinking?" a few times, and she wondered what Vince had done. Well, other than bring them here.

She thought that was it.

"-You put them in danger, Vince."

Ah, there it was. Vince was obviously getting chewed out by someone.

"They have been targeted, Keith. If they'd been left in the building, they still would've been captured. If the boot was on the other foot, you would've done the same thing." Vince's voice floated from the central room, and silently, Kamarana cheered for him. Personally, if it wasn't for him, she and her friends would be on a transport, en route for Drule central.

She shivered at the thought.

"Vince is right, Keith. You can't just leave unarmed citizens there for who knows what to just snatch them up."

"Unarmed? I saw that roundhouse kick, sis." Junior whispered to her. She shot a smile to her brother.

Kamarana hadn't even realized they'd arrived until she almost ran into Zoe. Everyone immediatly stopped talking. 

"Well, new cadets?" One with yellow said uncertainly.

"Guess so, Hunk. We're kind of stuck with them at the moment." One in red replied. Johnny opened his mouth to say something, and Kamarana poked him. He rolled his eyes and shut up.

"Vince, you brought them here. Introduce them to us." A red head answered. She wore blue. Now that Kamarana thought about it. everything was color coded, except for one in pink, and another in green. She assumed that would be Queen Allura of Arus and Pidge, the former green and blue pilots.

"Fine. Kamarana Aldor, Junior Aldor, Johnathan Klorf, Zoe Matthews, and Tonks Church. Happy now, Larmina?" Vince asked the red head, apparently by the name of Larmina.

"Sure, Vince." she stopped talking as well.

"Coran, you are dismissed." the Queen asked the aged man, now by the name of Coran.

"As you wish." He disappeared, before Kamarana could deduce which way he'd gone.

"Would you need to return, to families?" the Queen asked, looking geniunely worried for her and her friends.

"Not really. See, we were adopted by different families. They gave us up as soon as we went to the academy. Well, except for Johnny's mom. She endorsed him and dissappeared." Tonks replied. 

"What kind of parent does that?" the red one asked. Yeah, he seemed really nice, the happiness just radiating of him.

"Lance, be nice." Allura told him, annoyed with his behavior. Well, at least that's what Kamarana assumed she was annoyed about.

"Okay, Okay, just giving an insight." The red one, Lance, replied.

"But, Vince is right, besides, Larmina, your coronation as crown princess is coming up soon, right?" the one dressed in black asked. 

"Don't remind me Keith. That is a day I'll dress up, recieve a crown, and never remember for the rest of my life." Larmina answered.

"Good, that's all the more reason to keep the new cadets around. We can't have Lance and Hunk piloting Red and Yellow for the rest of their lives."

"Nor can you, Keith." Allura put in.

"Should we go?" Tonks asked, whispering to her fellow friends.

"No, and stop talking Tonks." Junior whispered back to his bored looking friend.

~.~

"Beryle, my lordess, they managed to slip away yet again." The re-animated Maahox reported to the Lord and Lordess of Doom. (Beryle refused to be called a Duchess.)

"Yes, Maahox, both of us, me and my absent brother, were there." The woman answered. She had lavender skin, and the white hair of her father. The marks of a Drule. She wore a black dress, that sparkled in the little light the haggarium infused ship provided.

"Now, Maahox, let's talk about our wins instead. How is the prisoner?"

"The young Panthera?"

"YES MAAHOX! He is our only prisoner, is he not? Do you see another prisoner downstairs?"

"No, my Lordess."

"That's what I thought." She resumed her thoughtful position in her throne, gazing at the sandy planet below. The planet called Balra. It had frequent sand storms, such as Crydor's snow storms. The sand reached speeds achievable by a small ship. The people who lived there, such as crowned princess Alliya Rickson, survived some how. It would make a nice addition to the Drule Empire.

"Balra is our next target, Maahox. Tommorow is Alliya's coronation, and I happen to know that the princess is the red lion pilot's wife. Well, actually, mother of his child. They were never married."

"I am amazed with your knowledge on the subject, Lordess."

"Thank you, Maahox. I am quite stunning, am I not?"


	6. Episode Five: Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer Chap. guys!

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

__________________

Kamarana woke up yet again screaming in her mind. This was the fifth time since she'd been here, that the dream kept repeating itself. She'd see who she assumed was her parents, both, actually. Then, she'd see a madman, that was probably bent on killing his target, her. Then it would just go on and on until she woke up.

It was dark, still in the new cadets room. Tonks was asleep, so was Zoe. Her brother was on the floor, the result of his uncurable amount of energy and strange sleep moving. He'd be in the middle of the floor by morning. Johnny was hanging precauriously off the side of his top bunk. The other day, Lance had come to get them up, and he probably scared the heck out of poor Johnny. He flailed for a moment, and fell right off of his bunk. He had been fine, and he got barely a scrape on the back of his head, since he fell on Junior. 

But today was different, her dream skipped the happy warm, parent part. It just went straight to the madman. The more he scared her, the less sleep she got, until during Arusian history, which Larmina was teaching, she fell asleep. Now Kamarana loved learning about another culture, and planet at that, but the sleepless nights were getting to her.

She cracked open the door, and slipped outside. A walk around the castle could usually cure it, as she'd been doing the last few nights. Secretly of course. She highly doubted anyone but herself knew of her castle pacing.

"So, I'm not the only one who's still up."

Kamarana looked straight into the emerald eyes of the Queen of Arus.

"Sorry. I really know I shouldn't be up, but-"

"It's okay. Sometimes a walk around the castle is what everyone needs every once and a while." she answered. "I remember a while back, someone else had a night like this."

"Who? If you don't mind me asking." Kamarana asked.

"Vince."

"Really?"

"Yes. What is keeping you up though?" She asked.

"It's..complicated. A dream."

"Yes?"

Seeing as the queen wanted her to go on, Kamarana did just that. The entire dream, and as Allura listened, the more she felt relaxed.

"It's just a dream, my brother keeps telling me." she concluded, "but it still scares me half out of my wits. It seems real. As if it's real."

"I understand-"

The alarms blared, and she looked to Allura. Allura raced down the hall, to her own room. When she returned to her room, the other four were up as well, changing into their cadet uniforms. They raced down to the central control room, where the Force had assembled.

"We need your help, desperately. It happened about an hour ago, they just set down and started taking hostages. I highly believe they knew it was my coronation." A voice sounded from the holo computer.

"We've got your communications, as well as your location. We should be there reletively quickly." Pidge explained to everyone else, as he shut off the channel.

"We'd better be." Lance stated. "She could be in danger."

"I know, I know. " Pidge replied. "We'll be there."

"What should we do?" Tonks asked, allowing them to acknowledege their presence.

"Coran, Pidge and I will run castle control. Kamarana, you're with Larmina. Junior, you're with Keith. Tonks, you're with Hunk, Johnny, you're with Lance. And Zoe, you'll be with Vince." Allura replied to the young cadet's question.

"To the lions!" Keith shouted. "I guess." he added under his breath.

Kamarana followed Larmina down her chute to the blue lion. 

"Unless you wanted to stay? I can understand. Allura told me what happened."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine Really." Kamarana replied.

And with that, the lions took off for Balra airspace.

~.~

Something was happening. He was stuck below deck, as he'd already served his purpose, for his Lord and Lordess. Even he found it strange. They usually kept him out longer for a battle such as this. The Balra people would be crushed under the sheer force of the Drules.

But he remembered Beryle telling him that he'd need his strength soon, and better not to waste it on a lowly planet such as Balra. Balra was even less protected on the outside, since it was Princess Alliya's coronation. She would've become Queen today.

If she weren't a hostage now.

He pressed a button, and his haggarium purple claws sprang out. They retracted as he even thought about it. He wasn't worthy of his 'Com any more, as he had left the Force for a reason. He could no longer endanger his friends, nor his mentors. 

Then he understood, Beryle was being vague for a reason. He wasn't out there because she wanted him for a bigger project. She had said he'd be tested soon. Of his loyalty. And his power. His strength. It was going to be big. Bigger than even Crydor's last mission. She had replied yes.

That was the biggest mission that the Drule heirs had attempted the past Earth year. The only other things bigger than that was two things. Dradin, and Arus.

Beryle didn't care much for gambling, nor did her twin. She had her sights on the lions, it was her priority, before even her brother.

Arus was in danger, and only he knew.

They'd never listen though.

Not to a haggarium turned monster.

~.~

"And this is why my life is awesome." Tonks said, as the five returned to their room.

"You're happy that the problem was terrible?" Zoe asked confusedly.

"Hey, we got the princess back, didn't we?" Junior asked. "Besides, that was awesome. Never thought I'd even get to meet, let alone ride in the black lion, with the commander of the Voltron Force. That is something I'll never forget."

"Good for you guys." Kamarana answered. " Well, hope you didn't forget we have a test today in Arusian History. Larmina says she's better than her aunt, and we just have to take her word for it."

They moaned, as none of the new other four of the cadets much liked Arusian History, and when Kamarana dreamed that night, she never did see that madman again.


	7. Episode Six: Origins

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

__________________

Today was the day of Larmina's coronation. More specifically, the day that would slowly dissapate and except for the crown and the boatload of responsibilities, would dissapear from mind in a matter of days.

Yet, that didn't end the fact that the cadets weren't allowed to be at the coronation. Instead, it permitted, and ordered them to attend. No one was very excited at the prospect, of having to go to any party. Zoe absolutely hated the idea, as during fitting, she was told that the dress she'd been meant to wear was quite big on her. Tonks had a hard time not gagging at the thought of wearing a dress, to any occasion.

Both boys, Kamarana's own brother and the mischeveous Johnathan laughed at them, seeing as the didn't have to wear dresses, or go to many fittings. Much less be told something was too long or too short for them.

Allura was to leave for a diplomatic mission, making a treaty with another planet, who'd, ah, had problems with Arus in the past. The Force was going with them, except Larmina, and of course Vince. Allura'd made it extremely clear not let the cadets out of their sight, as either of the Drule heirs could set their sights on Arus.

Most likely tonight, as they'd known of Princess (Queen) Alliya's coronation. Allura had also told them all to keep an eye or an idea of where the Princess was, at all times. Even though none had activated their Voltcoms yet, they'd at least know to contact the rest of the Force. 

And so the coronation began without a hitch. It was over in a few moments, done by Coran. As Larmina had said, it slowly dissapated from memory.

Zoe repeated she hated dresses of any kind, as she kept tripping over the ends of hers. Tonks was the opposite of her friend, as her dress was shorter than her ankles, and the hideous (according to both girls) heels were visible.

As she was getting tired of the complaining, she told Tonks and Zoe to find her brother and Johnny, and to keep an eye on the newly crowned princess. As she watched their disappearing figures into the crowd, she took a breath of fresh air. Though, something was definitly off. 

She scanned the grounds in front of her, and saw nothing. Kamarana considered hitching up her dress to her knees, and cutting the rest of the silky dress off, but decided against it. She looked around again, suspicous. Then, it came true. Something hit the ground hard, and Kamarana was forced to cover her eyes with the elbows of her black dress.

"Kam! I spotted something in-" Zoe spotted the aircraft and quieted. "Ah, you found it. Good eyes."

"Zoe, that's not a normal transport. Get everyone together please."

"Wait, why? I thought-" The aircraft opened and it dawned on Kamarana and her companion.

"Zoe, that's a coffin, as in a robeast coffin! Get Larmina. Get her away from it. In the mean time, try and communicate with the rest of the Force. We've got a crisis on our hands."

She stood on the balcony, overwatching the status of the coffin. Trying to communicate with her now full-sized Voltcom, all she got was static and crackling. 

"The haggarium" she thought. "It's messing with the 'Coms."

"Kamarana?" Larmina's voice buzzed over the com. "What's going on?"

"What your aunt said this morning. A robeast coffin landed on the grounds. I sent Zoe to go find you guys. It's quiet, but most likely won't be in the next few-" she paused, as the coffin opened to reveal yet another one of the Drule heirs' and their favored servant, Maahox's grosteque inventions with a loud crash.

"-minutes. Get the people out of here!"

Though she really didn't want to muss the gorgeous and fortune worthy dress she'd been dressed in, the people of Arus were much more important. She took a deep breath, a running start, and leapt onto the robeast 30 feet below.

"Kamarana! Where are you? A lot of people cleared out as soon as they heard 'robeast' and I don't see you anywhere, cadet." She said, adopting a Keith like tone.

"Distracting the robeast until you can get the lions here." she shouted into her Voltcom before digging into the circuitry with the dagger that all the girls had been provided with.

"Cadet! Kamarana!" Larmina's voice buzzed over her com, before going out completely due to the haggarium infused robeast. 

Kamarana found herself in the middle of the reaver-type robeast. And wires kept crossing her path to the core. She cut every single one, hoping each one was important to the robeast's power. And sure enough, as she cut the 50th one she'd seen, the robeast tipped a bit, stumbling.

The haggarium wasn't just affecting her Voltcom, either. The substance was making her a bit woozy, but not enough as to keep her from chopping the wires out like a scythe on a field of wheat. Kamarana was sure she made a dent, at least when she fell out of the robeast, the cold air cutting through her now seemingly extremely thin dress.

She knew she must be getting close to the ground, and most likely her inevitable death. Well, fate obviously had other ideas, when she fell into the mouth of Black lion. Her brother was in the pilot's seat, and smiled.

"Hey sis. How was haggarium land?"

"Made me real dizzy."

"Well, good to know you're alive, sis." he said, turning back to the robeast. "I've got her Larmina. Permission to continue?"

"Permission granted, Junior." Larmina's voice crackled over the internal communicator. "And we'll talk later, Kamarana."

"Cripes." she thought. "Fine." she responded.

"Let's finish this!" Tonks shouted. That was when the haggarium must have gotten to her, because she blacked out, and did not wake until she was in MedTech, with her brother watching over her.

~.~

"No one human could've been able to withstand that much haggarium for that long, Kamarana." Pidge explained after a while.

"So what you're saying is that I'm not human. Well, pretty sure I am, Pidge." she stated. "Right? You have no proof."

"That, or you're supernatural." he responded.

"Okay..." she paused. "Could you run a blood test?"

"In comparison to what?"

"Can't you do it with just one sample from one person?" she asked, getting up.

"I could, a bit complicated but-"

"Good. I want to see those results. Because according to you, I'm obviously not human." she said, leaving the room.

"Not exactly what I meant." Pidge told her retreating figure. "But I'll get on it, I guess."


	8. Episode Seven: Activation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind you any and all A/N where at the time of writing, not at this time so please ignore those :D
> 
> Yes, Yes I was addicted to VLD now and then, so yes, because I am a weak-minded child, I couldn't think of any other weapon for a sass monster like Zoe XD

SORRY! I've been busy today, and I'm sorry for the late update. I have no excuse except that I tried to make a lemon meringue pie, and it sort of exploded in the oven. I had to clean it out before it dried, otherwise it was like glue.

____________________

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

_____________________

It became clear that Pidge had probably thrown aside her request to the answers of her non-humanness. But then again, Kamarana hadn't driven herself crazy just yet. Maybe to boredom, of course, while Vince was trying to teach them on the uses of the castle defenses. Multiple times, she'd been nudged back into conciousness by Tonks, who looked almost as bored as Johnny did a few seats down. In fact, Zoe was the only one who actually showed an interest in the mechanics of the defenses. She had many questions, ones that Vince answered in rapid fire "I'm glad you show an unintentional interest in this. None of your friends do." It was enough for her brother to almost conk out, and her brother needed a lot to actually sleep during a lecture or teaching.

And they all were brought back to actual non-bored conciousness when Larmina had them spar with one another to activate their Voltcoms.

"One requirement that I have is that none of you die today, nor have to be sent to MedTech." she stated. "Tonks, Johnathan."

They circled one another, and Kamarana believed that Tonks would make the first move, since she was obviously stronger than the skinny Johnny. Surprisingly, Johnny jumped at Tonks first, and she easily dodged his attack. She grabbed his wrist, and flipped him over. Tonks seemed smug, as she had won, but Johnny had other ideas in store. He threw a low kick at her ankles, and sent her toppling on her back. She got back up, and pinned him down. There was actually no way for Johnny to win, no matter what he did at this point.

"Tonks, you can let him go now." Larmina said, and Tonks moved her foot off Johnny's chest. He got up, obviously not too hurt. He glared at her, and she smiled a smug smirk, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was the opposite gender than Johnny was, and he was more stung by that than the fact she had won and beaten him to the ground. Literally.

"Kam, Zoe."

Zoe circled her, and Kamarana stayed planted in her spot. Zoe's dark eyes narrowed, and she leapt for her. She dodged and rolled to the side. Zoe got back up, and raced back around her, and tried a roundhouse kick. Kamarana dodged yet again. Zoe tried a number of attacks on her, but every single one, Kamarana just dodged. She was obviously tiring Zoe out, as the kicks came slower and slower everytime. When it was clear Zoe was out of energy, she took Zoe by the outstretched leg, and threw her down. Zoe wasn't hurt, just a bit angry she'd lost.

"Well, and Junior, I've seen you fight before, your Voltcom must know your fighting style by now. Anyways, would you like to try them now?" Larmina asked."Silly question, I know."

Zoe took the oppurtunity of silence to activate her own Voltcom, and a sharpened edge curved around her fingertips.

"So, what am I supposed to do with this? I mean it must be a plasma cutter or along that line-" she threw her hands forwards, trying to gesture out what she meant while talking, and the line shot out. She went with it, and soon, she was stuck on the ceiling.

"Ah, so it's a grappling hook. Nice." Tonks said. "Drop on down." 

Zoe let go of the grappling hook sort of weapon, and fell to the floor. She seemed unhurt and resummoned it to her hand.

"Cute little weapon huh?" Johnny asked teasingly. She swiped it at him, and he backed up, tripping over his own feet. 

"Whoops. Sorry, wasn't watching what I was doing." she said, smugly. It was clear it hadn't been an accident, and the sarcasm was literally dripping off her words.

"Again, try not to kill one another." Larmina said yet again. It was going according to plan, except for the fact that Zoe had almost gotten stuck on the ceiling.

Tonks then activated her Voltcom, which put an axe in her hand. It wasn't heavy, or Tonks was just strong. After her sparring session with Johnathan, no one could deny it. She swung it a few places, and got a grip on it.

"This'll be fun to get Beryle and Zerpo with." the axe cutting through the air. They'd all backed up, in fear she'd accidentally throw it their way.

Johnathan then activated his, and his was single rifle. He seemed extremely happy with his Voltcom's choice of weapon, as, without actually firing, aiming it at Zoe, who then moved behind Junior. He sighed.

"Johnathan, even pointing it at someone can be lethal, or fatal." Larmina's voice came floating across the room. Though she looked as if she'd rather be doing something else, or at the very least, away from the bickering cadets.

Her brother went next, and it was if his Voltcom had fizzled out, of energy. Sparks ran off of it, and then stopped. Even Larmina seemed interested in what had happened, and then said a few words to him that Kamarana couldn't make out. He left the room with his Voltcom still on the fritz.

She then activated her Voltcom, a pair of daggers appearing. What am I to do with these? she contemplated. She threw one in the direction of a corner, and it stuck. It flew back to her Voltcom, and then reappeared in her open hands.

"Nice. Boomerang daggers, huh Kam?" Tonks asked. "Cool, ranged attacker."

"Hand to hand combat, Tonks. How is any of this to help when we're in the lions?" Johnny asked Larmina. She opened her mouth to answer, but the alarms began to blare. They raced out of the room, the other six (and Junior) already in the Control Room.

"What's going on? Where are we going this time?" Zoe asked excitedley. Before she could begin rattling off of other things, Keith stopped her.

"'We' aren't going anywhere. You five will stay here with Allura and Pidge on Castle Defense." he replied. The other five flew down the chutes, without a chance for Zoe to respond.

"Yes sir." she said. "Well, what are we dealing with anyway, Pidge?" she asked, sitting in a holographic chair, already pulling up the controls.

"Some sort of robeast, it'll be over soon, I think."

"Okay.." she said. "How close is it to the castle?"

"Pidge! This isn't one of those normal robeasts. Don't shoot please." Hunk's voice said over the communicator.

"So what is it?" Pidge asked in reply.

"Well, our favorite cadet has made a return to the pride, at the very least. You'd have to see it to believe it." Lance answered.

"Daniel?" Allura whispered. "He came back?"

"Wait, so are we shooting, or not shooting?" Zoe asked. Pidge shook his head no, and Zoe got up.

"Who's Daniel?" Kamarana asked. "Should we know him?"

"Not necessarily." Pidge answered. "He was one of our cadets with Larmina and Vince, before he was turned by..uh, haggarium."

"That sounds so much like someone else I know."

"You're probably thinking of someone else." Pidge said in reply.

As if, you're letting Panthera inside without knowing, nor thinking. She thought. We're all dead.

________________

As you can see, I'm sort of building the cadet's personalties and Voltcom weapons on VLD (Voltron Legendary Defender) I couldn't think of anything much else!


	9. Episode Eight: Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever present tech genius Zoe because reasons

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

____________________

"Well, this'll be fun, right?" Tonks asked, once the cadets had returned to their room. 

"Huh?" Zoe asked, as she leaned against the door. Kamarana just didn't understand. Allowing a haggarium-turned person into the castle? She definitly trusted the Commander and the Queen's decisions, but there was something here that none of them understood. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Oh, maybe it was the fact that all five of them had been targeted by this dude, Daniel, as Allura had called him.

Nothing that any of them told her would get her to trust him, at least, not with her life. Not today, not ever. She'd always had one eye on her, from her brother, he'd protect her from anything, even if it cost him his own life. He'd always said so, and there was some proof, but against someone like...Daniel, or Panthera? Yeah right. 

Since their VoltComs had been activated, Junior had not left his alone. Vince told him that it was probably a malfunction, such as his had been. He could have power over electronics and such,, but Kamarana (and everyone else) highly doubted that. Except for the sims, Junior barely knew how to work much of anything, as, well, he HAD been asleep the last time Pidge taught them to use it.

"Anything?" Johnny asked Zoe, who was still sitting at the door. She shook her head no, and then slumped against the door. "They're just talking about boring things, such as why did he come back, did the infection wear off-wait!" she listened again, and then responded.

"They're asking him why he targeted us."

~.~

The power had then gone out, while Zoe was feeding them information. Apparently, Daniel had never actually gone to the school, and said it was a holo, or someone else. He had actually been somewhere else, where he wouldn't say. That made it all the less believable. 

Tonks tried to pry the door open, but opened it an inch, and it was so close she almost got her fingers caught. Zoe put in the code, but then smacked her forehead. The power was out. Tonks tried again, and managed to get it open further. They filed out, and raced into the pitch black control room. Kamarana couldn't see anyone, but knew they were all there. She powered on her own VoltCom, and it illuminated the few inches in front of her. Everyone else followed suit, and soon the room was illuminated with the light of various weapons.

"Pidge, what's up with the lights?" Lance asked. Pidge shrugged.

"Beats me. We could've blown a fuse, but I highly doubt it. A castle like this..." 

"Okay, point taken, but how fast can we get it back up?" Keith asked. Pidge shrugged again.

"Without any power, or an idea of how it happened, I might have to ask for a bit of help."

"Take your time, not like we're susceptible to attack by any Drules at all." Lance said.

"Lance?" Keith asked through the darkness.

"What?"

"Shut up please."

~.~

Ariana Holt was hard at work on a computer chip, when the door slid open, and practically scared the living daylights out of her. But, it wasn't anything remotely scary, unless you considered a dark haired dude in glasses scary. It was only Chip, Pidge's brother, and her brother-in law.

"Chip, I'm telling you, would you please stop that?!" She shouted. "You're going to give me a heart attack." Her blue eyes narrowing.

"Sorry. Whatever you're working on, please tell me you can put it down." he said urgently. She snuck a glance at her computer chip, and then sighed.

"What is it?"

"Pidge's calling. Something urg-" Ariana didn't hear the rest, and she raced out of her lab. She hadn't seen Pidge in years, actually. Well, nor had she seen Zoe, but that was different story, for a much different time.

She turned it on, and accepted the call. Pidge's face warmed her, and she smiled.

"Hey. Chip said something about you needed help?"

"Yeah. Have you guys had a blackout recently?" he asked. She thought about it for a moment, thinking. The last time they had a blackout was...um. About three or four years ago.

"No, actually, power's still on. Why?"

"Our power just went out. I was wondering if you knew why."

"Pidge, I know you have a computer."

"Not one working at the moment." he said, almost annoyed. She frowned, and the sighed.

"No idea, it just went out?"

"Yeah."

"That's really weird. Did you guys blow a fuse or something?" Ariana asked again. 

"No."

"Hmm, well, that's the only thing I can think of. Don't you guys have like, a crystal powering the place? Maybe it went out or-"

"Ari! You're a genius. There's most likely something wrong with the crystal! I'll check-" then the connection was lost. Was there wi-fi on Arus? Had it just cut out? She tried reconnecting, but she got the same message everytime, "can't connect."

"Chip, get this thing working again. I can't connect with Pidge." she said to the man now beside her.

"If it's not broken our end, it's something on his. Maybe his VoltCom ran out."

"Maybe. If we can't reconnect by tonight, I'm going down there."

~.~

"Damn. My VoltCom ran out." Pidge's voice said somewhere in the darkness. "But Ariana's right. I'm thinking that something with the power-" just as he said it, the lights all came back on, but instead of the blue they all knew, purple raced through the castle.

"Haggarium, it's in the castle somehow, I-" Every pair of eyes swiveled towards Daniel, who shrugged.

"I was here the entire time, you guys know that. Keith would've known if I'd left."

"Daniel's right. If he didn't do it, then who did?"

"I respect you all, but what if it wasn't a case of who, more like what? I know that people use drones are used too. Maybe something got in the castle-"

"Without us knowing?" Pidge asked. "Highly possible, Zoe, but more that it's maybe just the presence of the robeast outside, and, -no offense Daniel-, Daniel's presence here. Maybe that's what shorted it out, and repowered it."

"It makes sense." Zoe replied. "But as long as it's in the castle, the lions are free to whoever infected it. I think that we should shut the place down, and then cool the castle. It'll destroy the haggarium, and-"

"Also freeze us all half to death, nice idea, but-"

"No buts Lance, it's a good idea, and we should all be willing to try." Allura said. "Pidge? Is that possible?"

"I think so. Power's going to be off, so I really hope you guys charged your Voltcoms. I think we can do this.." Pidge confirmed. "Whenever you're ready, Zoe."

Eyes all swiveled to the young blonde, who didn't look overwhelmed at all. In fact, she looked as if she take on the galaxy.

"I you don't mind, now would be good. The sooner the better."


	10. Episode Nine: Sanctuary

Hey! Happy 4th of July! YAY! Sorry for the late update though!!!

___________________

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

____________________

"This was a good idea, this was a good idea. Not like the castle'll just freeze, right? No that's impossible." Zoe muttered. Kamarana wanted to tell her that her Voltcom was still on, but Lance got to it first.

"Are you trying to convince yourself, or us?" he asked. Kamarana rolled her eyes. Everyone had paired up, to try and make sure no one got lost in the vast, powered down castle. Kamarana was with Larmina, Junior was with Johnny, and Tonks stuck with Hunk. Allura and Keith were together (she had her own suspicions...) and Zoe was with Pidge, only because his Voltcom had gone out. No one had thought to leave candles or flashlights out either, for a reason that Kamarana may never understand.

"Neither. I'm totally convinced it'll work. The purple's already starting to leave the crystal. The blue is inching back." Zoe responded snarkily. "It'll work."

"Okay, how much longer then?"

"I don't know, an hour, maybe more. You can't rush this, Lance." Pidge said. Kamarana didn't completely understand what was with Zoe and Johnny, and Lance. They both picked on her, another strange part of living here.

Zoe screamed, and Kamarana raced down the corridor to her friend, who stood on a ledge. Kamarana activated her Voltcom, shedding light on the object or bug that had frightened Zoe. Instead, it was a trio of space mice. Zoe sighed, and then sat down.

"Stupid space mice, scared the daylights out of me."

"They'll be gone in a little while. There are only a few of them that roam the castle. Allura likes them." Pidge answered, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Well, tell them to go away or something. And tell them they are not allowed in our room, sleeping or not. I'd rather not step on them, for my sake, and theirs."

"So, can we go now?" Larmina asked. She glanced down the dark corridor, probably hoping nothing would come out of it. Such as more space mice, Kamarana thought. Though the little things were adorable, and sometimes helpful, they did sometimes scare her half out of her mind, she had to admit.

"Sure."

~.~

"WHAT!? Maahox, I ask again. OUR PRISONER IS GONE?!"

"Well, my Lordess-"

"HOW DID HE ESCAPE MAAHOX?!" the drule princess asked angrily as she sat in her throne, gripping the armrests. 

"Well, my Lordess. He was being resourceful, I guess. While we were on Balra, he took the oppurtunity to leave and hop an escape pod." he explained. The Drule princess didn't answer, as she glanced at her brother, who was fuming right beside her.

"Maahox, I must say. Do you have an idea where he is?"

"I do, my Lord. He must have returned to the Voltron Force. He-"

"Maahox, I do not care for your explanations now. I demand you send a robeast to Arus, and reclaim him. He is vital to our onslaught on the Castle of Lions. I was my father's dream to marry an Arusian royal, and I will finish what he started." Zerpo said, pacing the room. "And I mean now, Maahox, What are you waiting for?!" He shouted to the twins' favored servant. And their only engineer.

"Yes, my Lord."

Beryle twisted a curl of her white locks around her finger, thinking. Maahox was a great servant to both, though she slightly feared the attack on Earth he'd done so many years ago.

"Zerpo, we will catch him. It was father's dream to dismantle Voltron, even if it meant starting at the bottom. We will finish what father started." she said. Zerpo smirked.

"Yes, we will. He will be ours by the time the day is out."

~.~

The castle lit up, flooding the rooms with the distinctive tinge of blue it always did. Zoe let out a sigh of relief, as they made it back to the control room. The systems were all back up again, running up and fast.

"Phew. All systems are back up and running. No trace of haggarium, nothing." Vince reported. "Nice, Zoe."

Zoe stood proudly, most likely happy about her idea. She smiled, but soon cut out when a voice came over their channel.

"Ah, an audience! Quite nice, do you not believe?" It was the drule princess, and heir to the Drule throne, Beryle. She twisted a finger in her white locks, and began again.

"Vince! Why is a drule on our channel? Our private channel? Shut her up!" Lance began. The woman began speaking again.

"You're most likely wondering why I'm contacting you this way. Well, we've just launched a robeast at your planet...so you have two options. Hand over our soldier, or we can launch an attack on you castle. Your choice." the channel was closed again, and no one looked happy.

"Dang it. I forgot that when resetting any power source, most of your channels are public. That's what a forgot. Though, we would've missed the heads up if it had been private." Pidge answered, tapping away at his holo computer. Zoe frowned.

"Sorry. I didn't know. Fixing the castle was the only thing on my mind at the time." she sadly. 

"Well, we have to do something. And what did she mean by 'hand over our soldier?' what does she-"

"She means me. She took me prisoner a little while ago and forced my to work for them. I wasn't in control of my actions and she took advantage of it." Daniel stated. Kamarana had actually forgotten that he was there, and he practically scared her more than the space mice. "You won't give me back, right? She's planning to launch an attack on the castle anyways."

"How do you know that?" Larmina asked. "She tell you?"

"Actually, yes. I don't know why, nor do I know when she's planning to do this. I would think as soon as possible." he said.

"We'll take Daniel's word for it. To the lions!"

"I'm guessing we're staying here, huh?" Tonks whispered to her friend. Zoe nodded.

~.~

"Chip, we are going to Arus, I already decided." Ariana said, doing pre-flight checks on her own ship. Chip reculantly followed.

"No we aren't. I'm sure connections are back up. Go try." He said. Ariana sighed, and left the ship. She loaded up her holo computer, and then attempted to connect with her husband. It was almost immediate.

"Hey Pidge." she said. He smiled back.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I couldn't connect with you or the castle a few hours ago, so I called again. Sorry to bother."

"No bother. I'll see you later." he said. He disconnected, and she smiled.

"Chip, you can come back inside. Everything's alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worried-bird-mother Ariana because I can XD


	11. Episode Ten: That Vision Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought this back up because I can and #references

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

_______________________

Kamarana and her friends watched the lions race off on Arus's landscape. Well, almost everyone. Zoe had already connected onto one of the computers. Tonks looked at her, and she shrugged, as if saying 'sorry, i'm preparing for the worst.' That's when she realized that Daniel was also gone. Yet another time she wondered if other alien races had infiltrated the castle. And took over people's brains. That sounded about right.

"The last time the Drules launched a full out attack on us, was...almost 16 years ago. Why here, with the entire armada? Why now?" Allura asked, almost in a daze like state. "Why would he do this?"

"He?" Junior asked. "Allura, who is he?"

Junior had snapped Allura out of her daze, and both of the pilots looked at one another quizzically. It was as if they knew nothing about the heirs of Doom. They thought..Lotor reigned now.

"What do you mean, who is he? Lotor of course." Pidge answered. The five cadets looked at one another, wondering if the Force had kept up with the Galaxy's news. Lotor had died a year after the last attack, after he was killed by his children, Beryle and Zerpo. Maahox didn't reanimate him, nor did the heirs. They were worse than Lotor.

"No, not Lotor. The heirs of Doom, Beryle and Zerpo. They assasinated him 15 years ago." Tonks answered. "They're like the terror twins. Worse than Lotor and multiplied by two."

They shot worried glances at each other and began comming the rest of the Force and their friends. Zoe glared at Tonks, and Tonks shrugged.

"Well, that's an interesting.......development." Pidge finally said. "And we'd been thinking Lotor had launched all those attacks. I just assumed he'd found new soldiers to use and they happened to be Drules." 

"So, we're all screwed, is what you're saying? I noticed." Lance said over the comm. "It's beating through us and heading for the castle. I really hope you have a better idea, Pidge."

"Well, good news is you're not necessarily screwed, Lance. The bad news is that what it's made of, well, it's meant to target the lions. The castle defenses won't make a difference."

"So, we just let it have the castle, is what you're saying?"

"No, not at all." Allura said, breaking her silence. "Maybe there's something we haven't tried yet. Have you guys formed Voltron yet?"

"Yes." Everyone said simutaneously.

"All centers?"

"Yes, Auntie Allura, none of our attacks are making a difference!" Larmina shouted. 

"Strange. Hold it off, maybe we can tire it out." Pidge said, "There must be someone piloting it."

"It seems like all haggarium, but maybe you're right, Pidge." Vince said, his hands flying over the controls. "We'll get right on that."

"What should we do?" Johnny asked. "We're just sitting here, while the Force is getting crushed out there!" he said after the connection had been closed.

"I have a feeling that Daniel still has something up his sleeve, I know he does." Allura answered. Quizzically glancing at each other, the cadets prepared the castle defenses.

~.~

"Ah, Maahox, how is the robeast faring?" Zerpo asked. Maahox grinned, signaling his Lord that everything was going as planned. His sister, was at her station, controlling the robeast. Her punches and kicks were well done, as Voltron fell yet again.

"When will they learn? We are eternal. Never to be defeated. Of course, they are too incompetent to understand." She snarkily said to her brother. "This is quite entertaining. I could do this for days and by then, the lions will be ours, mangled or not."

"Yes, my Lordess. Shall I send the predator robeast down as well?"

"No, of course not Maahox. I can do this myself. I am not in need of help." she said, smirking at the holographic Voltron she beat with punches and kicks. The lions seperated and she frowned.

"Never mind, Maahox. I'll be fine. I will tell you when to launch it."

~.~

"Danny boy, if you have an idea, I reccomend you tell us now. You know these Drules, you must know how to beat them" Lance said. "No matter what we do, nothing is working."

"I know, I know. I'm thinking." he said. In truth, Daniel did know what to do. He could still predict what Voltron would do next, but that wasn't helpful in this situation, when he was actually on their side. He must've been able to tell what the robeast would do next, he just had to connect.

"Well, cadet, you might want to do it now." Keith said. Black fell on it's side, and Daniel hit his head. Hard. He tried thinking of it again, and for once, the power obeyed. Then, he realized that someone must've been controlling it from the atmosphere, from the armada. But again, not helpful.

"Yeah. You know how I was able to predict the spider's attacks before, a few years ago? I can still do it, if that's any help." he said. No one here trusted him as much as they used to, after he'd gone rogue and attacked them after he'd gone haggarium-infused crazy. Beryle and Zerpo had taken him as a prisoner, and had him fight their battles. Not once had he seen either of the Drules step foot out on a planet to fight. "Just trust me"

"Sure, over my dead body." Lance answered.

"Lance, he's our best bet right now. Haggarium infection or not, we have to do something. You said it yourself. If we don't do something now, we're screwed." Keith said. And then to Daniel "Do your thing, cadet."

~.~

"Maahox, what is happening?! I am losing control of our robeast!" Beryle shouted. Maahox rushed over, his bony fingers flying over the controls.

"My Lordess, one of our sattelites has been crushed. That is why you're losing control. If the other goes out, you have no control of the robeast." he replied.

"Maahox! Why would you do such a thing, as to put the sattelite on the outside of the robeast!?" she asked, angrily.

"My Lordess, you approved of the design. I asked specifically-"

"Never mind your specifics, Maahox, send out the predator robeast, now. We will leave the robeast to fight itself." Beryle said, stepping down from her pedestal.

"Ah, sister of mine, the prisoner, our soldier, has to power to see what Voltron will do next, maybe he is is using it the same way he does for us." he said, after Maahox had left to deploy one of the favored robeasts.

"That is ridiculous, he can't, he is loyal to us. Remember, brother, he swore he could only see Voltron's next moves just a week ago."

"Maybe, sister. Maybe not. I hope that is not the case."

~.~

"We're pushing it back, it's as if it's ran out of power, Pidge." Keith replied over the comm.

"Phew, that's good news." he said.

"But that has two meanings, one, it's done for and they've left-" a quick glance into the atmosphere "or that they've given up on this one and are deploying another...." Kamarana stated. "It's a possibility."

"She's right," Pidge said, "But the faster you can get back, the faster we can repair and prepare for their next attack."

"Okay, then we'll do that." The robeast promptly powered off, and the other cadets sighed with relief. Kamarana and Zoe shot worried glances at one another, and then Zoe shut off castle defense.

"We're seriously dealing with terror twins, aren't we?" Kamarana asked herself. "I sure hope that we're ready to deal with it."

************************


	12. Episode Eleven: Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More #references

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

________________________

"Well, that sure was exciting, but in reality, we need to be more prepared." Allura said to the pilots. Kamarana tried not to roll her eyes, and she managed to resist. These were the times she wasn't extremely sure who the Queen was addressing, the cadets, or the pilots. "Get a little rest, before the Drule's next attacks."

They left, and only the cadets, and the former pilots were left. Pidge left to go and repair the lions with the help of Vince and Hunk, and then Allura left to finish some paperwork (or something like that..) That only left the five of them, and Tonks looked ready to fall over from boredom.

"Okay, I'm officially bored." Zoe said, sitting in a holographic chair. She pouted for a moment, and then her face lit up.

"Oh, no, Zoe, we are not going to-" Junior started, for Zoe had quite crazy ideas. Kamarana had slightly been worried. Ever since she had begun hacking into the castle controls, nothing ever got past Zoe without her knowing. Sometimes, she said it was fun, and another time, she said she'd been traumatized by something she'd seen, and wanted her eyeballs removed, and then the memory from her brain. Kamarana highly believed she'd never know what had scared the daylights out of Zoe, but she also highly believed it was a certain someone making out with another certain someone. It gave her the shivers.

"No, we aren't hacking into anything today. I just want to explore. I heard from Larmina that there's something under the castle, that they used as a secret meeting base for the cadets, her, Vince, and that creep, Daniel." Zoe said.

"He's not a creep, he just happens to be infected. Don't go starting a conspiracy, Zoe, please." Junior finished. "Have you ever not been suspicous of anyone?!"

"Actually, no. I like to know the people I live with, and whether they're dangerous, serial killers and such. The Matthew's taught me that." She said. "Besides, I have a better idea."

"You mean more dangerous?"

"No, I mean as in a better idea. Larmina told me where it was, so I know where I'm going. Would anyone like to join me?" Tonks shrugged, and Johnny smiled. Or was it a smirk? Junior nodded at her, as if to say 'go on.'

She followed the four into the depths of the castle, leaving her brother on castle defenses.

~.~

"Maahox, where is our robeast?" demanded Beryle, as she gazed out their armada. Her brother was no where to be found, but Maahox spent most of his time with the princess, for reasons unknown.

"Still charging, my Lordess. I am sorry for the inconvience, I would like to see Voltron in scraps as much as you, or your father would have. They have caused us enough trouble, for a hundred years." he said. Beryle frowned. This would allow Voltron to repair, recharge, and prepare for their battle against the Drules. But, since the predator robeast was so out of shape, Maahox had to repair it and charge it. At best, it would be out on Arus by late tommorow, or early the next day.

Her brother, Zerpo, had always dreamed of marrying Arusian royalty, and he planned to marry the young Lady Kam of Arus. She herself had no plans of marriage, only to live for ages, to rule the galaxy. She had no need, or wanting of children, or heirs to the throne. Her father, King Lotor, lived for only a year after his last battle on Earth against the newly evolved Voltron. The Black lion pilot had only been a child, worse, infected with haggarium. Maahox had said it had been one of the best fights of his life, though, he didn't regret throwing his King out of the castle. He had allowed a year for Lotor to live, and then allowed the Drule King's children to assasinate him and take the throne.

Oh no, she didn't just want the royalty, she wanted the planet. All of Arus, would make a nice addition to the Drule empire, she just had to subtract a few people from the equation, namely, the Voltron Force. They would stand in her way, she would swat them like flies, and plant the flag of the Drule empire on their planet. 

The galaxy would be hers, in a decade,

Or less.

~.~

They walked further down into the catacombs, every step leading them further beneath the castle and it's boundaries.

"Zoe, you do know where we're going, right?" Johnny asked. She rolled her dark eyes and continued on without a word. Kamarana was beginning to worry for Zoe's sanity. Since she had arrived here, she had been much more than the shy engineer back at the academy. She was reckless technician, who if not watched, would most likely be grateful to take any of the lions for a joyride around Arus. Kamarana was always slightly suspicous of her shy demeanor giving way for recklessness. Calling Daniel a creep was going over some boundaries, but being almost as bad as he was in terms of personality were almost freaky.

"Of course, just a little further." she said, activating her Voltcom to illuminate the steps. It had gotten quite dark the farther they went, and a bit colder. When they arrived at the landing, she then took a step back, just to be out of range if Zoe went all wacky and tried to murder them all.

"What?"

"An empty basement? This is what Larmina wanted to show you?" Tonks asked quizzically. Zoe rolled her eyes, and led her friends to another old room. It was covered in dust, and Kamarana began to cough.

Johnny blew off the dust on a wall, covering a picture. They crowded around him, curious. It was some sort of lion head, but obviously not one of Voltron's. Maybe something else. Zoe sat on the floor, cross-legged, and relaxed obviously. Though, Kamarana made a self-note, to show her brother this. It wasn't necessarily beautiful, but nice enough she'd put her base here. It must've been secret from everyone else (except the original cadets, of course), and she could see her and her friends having their own meetings from down here.

The alarms blared, knocking Kamarana out of her blissful daze. Tripping only a few times, they raced upstairs, gathering in the control room. Junior looked positively freaked out, and he didn't even need to say anything. The rest of the Force arrived, and looked like a freaky case of deja vu had just hit. Zoe had already connected to castle defenses, and pointed all of them at the...coffins.

"Robeasts?" she questioned, after the rest of the Force had raced down to their lions.

"Not really, I mean, well, sort of. A predator robeast. It's like Voltron, but worse. Haggarium infused robeasts." Pidge answered.

"Like a Drule Voltron?" Kamarana asked. Pidge nodded. The coffins fell open, and Allura's eyes widened. Kamarana followed her gaze, as there was nothing inside the coffins.

"They're already inside the lions habitats. Can you five get on castle defenses? We've got to get whoever we can get first. Then we'll go down from there."

"Go down from there. That's nice to be so underappreciated, Allura." Lance's voice said over the comm.

"Calm down Lance. We'll get to you. Just hold it off for now."

"Sure, whatever you say." he said, and shut off his comm. Allura sighed.

"The last time we fought this...thing, we barely beat it. I don't know if we can do it again." Allura told them. "Just give them some support. Distract the robeasts if needed. Fire at will."

"Yes ma'am." they said simutaneously. This was going to be a long, messy battle. And if push came to shove, they had something else up their sleeves.

Awesometron

_____________________

C'mon guys, don't be ghost readers!! :( It be nice to know you guys are there :)


	13. Episode Twelve: Disharmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take back what I said a few chapter ago, Beryle is my favorite character to write XD

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

________________________

"I still can't get that robeast, he's everywhere I don't have coverage at!" Tonks shouted. "Any of you got a shot in?"

"Can't, he's moving too fast, and too far out of range." Zoe replied, her fingers flying over the controls. "I don't know if we can distract him from his target. Pidge, do you have any ideas?"

"Non I can think of at the moment, Zoe. Just warning shots." he said. "Nothing else we can do until Black is out."

"That's what I seriously thought you'd say." Zoe said. The shots of the castle defenses didn't make a difference to the flying robeast, who taughtingly zoomed over the castle, but low enough to keep Black trapped in his habitat.

They obviously couldn't do anything, and the robeast was at least indifferent to their failed attempts, any that did hit the moving robeast, just bounced off. They'd deduced it had been reinforced with haggarium, making it almost indestructible, and if it really kept it up, they'd be here all day, and someone was bound to fall asleep, probably getting themselves or the lions killed.

Kamarana considered telling her mentors of what Larmina had told Tonks, but didn't. In a situation, the mini, three vehicle Voltron would make no difference.

She wanted to be out there, doing something other than being at castle defenses, where her skills, and even Zoe's, were totally useless.

"Pidge, what if used the shield, you know, like, well, distract it long enough for Keith to get out. Would that work?" Johnny asked. "I mean, it'd bounce off like with bug spray. Would it work? Keep it out, and then lower it for the lions to get out?"

"That might actually work. Zoe-"

"Already on it." The shields activated, and surprisingly enough, the barrier lifted around the castle, the robeast stuck outside. Black flew out, and a sigh of relief flew across the control room.

"First problem solved, five more to go." Junior said, as Zoe lifted the barrier.

~.~

"Maahox! Why was that barrier pushing our robeast back? Have you gone mad?! I thought you reinforced them!!" the princess shouted with rage.

"When I said I reinforced them, I also said that would diminish our force field abilities. We can't get into a force field. It's just a price, my Lordess." Maahox replied. "Though, you saw how their attacks bounced off it. They will not be so easily defeated now."

"That is great, my sister. The Voltron Force will not easily bounce back from this attack. Their lions will be so mangled it will take years for them to repair, maybe a decade, or a millenia!" Zerpo said from his throne, smiling smugly. "Father will get his wish."

"I know, I know. But they are gaining the upper hand, brother of mine. I want them mangled, and I want them mangled NOW!" she pouted.

"Yes, my Lordess. They will not win so easily. They can gather their forces, but they can not beat us. The lions will be ours!" He happily smirked. The Lord and Lordess smiled themselves, happy of the engineer's prediction. The cackling of the trio filled the room, filling them all with the happiness and the prospect of winning against the Voltron Force, for the first time in many years.

~.~

"Okay, we've got Black, Blue, and Yellow so far. The robeasts are starting to back off, why is that, Allura?" Tonks asked.

"It may be because they're waiting for the others to come out, the robeasts, and Green and Red. So they can form their Voltron, and we can form ours. Though, the longer you can distract them, the more likely they'll forget about it and go after castle defenses first." She responded.

"Um, I respect you and all, but do you really want them after the castle defenses?" Junior asked. "They'll take ages to repair."

"I do, we'll have more time to attack the robeasts, while they're trying to get out of range. They will be distracted from their primary target, the lions." Allura said. "It will work, right Pidge?"

"It might, Allura. I don't really know anymore. You saw how those last robeasts were reinforced with haggarium or something. They're practically indestructible.."

"They must have a weak spot, right? Well, if they're built as counterparts for the lions, so when they form Voltron, they're the most vunerable when they're forming. That's when we should attack!" Kamarana said.

"Kamarana's right. They must have the same vunerablities that Voltron has, right Pidge?" Zoe asked. 

"I think so. Did you guys catch that?" he asked.

"Yeah. We'll free everyone else and we'll try that. Good thinking, Zoe." Vince said. Zoe smiled with triumph and resumed her seemingly game shooting at one of the robeasts.

~.~

"MAAHOX! You said they wouldn't be defeated!" the princess shouted in disbelief. Her plan was failing, again.

"I'm sorry, my Lordess. Though, we have damaged them further. Some may not be operational by the time we are done with them." Maahox said. Even though he seemed in control, he was worrying, for the robeast's status, and for his life. Beryle was better than her father, as was Zerpo. They treated his as more than a servant, such as an assistant, an equal. Though, Beryle might unleash her rage on him, rather than Voltron, and that worried him. The haggarium in her blood hadn't ever been tampered with before, nor had it ever reached levels like this. Even her father didn't know what to do with it as soon as the child was born, and sent them away to his wife and their mother.

The robeast was losing, terribly. They were trying to form their Voltron, yet the lions kept intervening. It was definitly damaging the robeasts, as their haggarium shields were wearing down, and the shots from the lowly castle defenses were doing terrible damage, even more the lions. 

"My Lord, is it time to pull back? They can sustain more damage, but only about half an hour more. We may not be able to get it back if we allow it to be destroyed." He said. Zerpo seemed to contemplate for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, Maahox. Pull them back. We'll need them again for a new attack. Maybe for something more powerful. We'll need more haggarium, to break the bounds of...um..Daniel's condition. If we can, he may go quite crazy on his friends. He'll be back to us in no-time." Zerpo responded. Maahox did as his Lord said. 

This would be a long time before the Voltron robeast would be sent out again. The princess snapped.

"Maahox, soon, I will need you to prepare my scythe. I will go and finish the job myself soon. I will tell you when." And with that, the princess swiftly left the room, fuming in defeat from the Voltron Force yet again.

~.~

Afterwards, after the cadets had returned to their room, Allura had gathered the current pilots (and Pidge) into the control room.

"Why do I feel as if this meeting has something to do with the cadets?" Lance asked. Allura playfully rolled her eyes and began.

"Everyone here believes they are good canidates for any of the lions, correct?" They all nodded and a smile danced on her face.

"Good, I would like to begin training them, for, as if we are out of the castle, and an attack like this occurs. Better to be safe the sorry."

"I agree with Allura. None of us will pilot forever. I think it's a good idea." Hunk said. 

"I agree, Auntie Allura. As you say, I'm a princess now, and I have more responsibilities, I won't pilot blue forever, as my people will need me. I think there was something afterwards, but I forgot" Larmina stated. Vince nodded, in agreement with his friend.

Lance shrugged, and then said a muttered okay, as if he wanted to keep his lion until the end of his days. Sure it was hard to give up a lion, but knowing you were doing the right thing was enough to be able to transfer your color and lion to another person.

"Good, we're all in agreement"

~.~

Yes, I know, cheesy ending, but hey! I always end with the cadets or the Drule heirs. Why not?


	14. Episode Thirteen: No Time Like The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because: Visions XD 
> 
> And because I got bored having them run around in circles like gerbils

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

___________________

And yet again, Kamarana managed to find a dream where she could escape her harsh reality, and it the came barreling back to her. Groggy, she got dressed and went to find her friends. Johnny was most likely in the sim room, killing off holo Zerpos and Beryles. Tonks was most likely in the kitchen, her brother was definitly in on castle control, and Zoe....

Zoe was just unpredictable. The worst case scenario was that she'd been hacking into the computers again. Most likely not, but definitly a probability or-

"Hey Kam. You're finally up. Want something for breakfast? Maybe a bagel?" 

Or she had just scared the living daylights out of her.

"Nah. I'm not hungry. Where have you been?"

"Well, everywhere. And nowhere." she said vaguely and dissapeared into the twisting and turning castle corridors.

Well, let's decipher this, Kamarana thought. Everywhere and nowhere most likely means-

She's been hacking cameras.

Kamarana rolled her green eyes, knowing that would be the first thing she'd do. The first thing Kamarana would do would tell Pidge of what Zoe had been doing. He had to put a password under all the cameras, before every single secret of the Force had been revealed and Zoe began to blackmail people.

She'd literally be queen of the hill. With no one to stop her.

Or maybe the voice of reason would..

Nah, Zoe Matthews wouldn't go that far. Besides being a total hacker and computer expert, Zoe was relatively harmless. 

Relatively was the key word in that sentance, Zoe was dangerous enough without her fingers flying over any keyboard. She'd also been honing her Voltcom power over the last few days, for whenever Kamarana woke up, Zoe hung from the ceiling like a spider. It had scared her half out of her mind, more than once.

Sighing, she sat back in a holo chair, as her brother smiled at her, and waved. He had been tinkering with the castle defenses for a while, not far enough to turn the alarm into toasted marshmallows (Larmina also told her that one. For the blue lion pilot, she acted as if she were still a teenager.

The Force had left on a re-do of their trip to the casino planet of Dradin, after their last one had been ruined. They'd left the cadets in charge of the castle. Which, in Kamarana's eyes, was a terrible idea. Mostly because Zoe would (not on purpose) manage to get them all in trouble. Well, at least, without actually getting into any trouble. Mostly because (with access to the cameras) she deleted most of the footage. Nobody ever noticed, but Pidge and Vince must've been getting even a little suspicous.

When the day Zoe gets caught in the act will be the day I become a princess, she thought, getting up to find Tonks. It'll never happen.

~.~

"Maahox, how soon can my scythe be ready?" Beryle asked. 

"I don't know, my Lordess. It's...slowly preparing. It'll be a few more hours." he said. Her face pouted, but quickly flushed with a smirk and returned to the window of the armada. The incompetent 'Voltron Force' had left their precious castle, and most likely their lions as well. Sadly, she wished she could say such things. They had taken their lions where ever they had gone, and they had been gone for over a day. Of course, Maahox had developed a stealth mechanism for the armada, so they may have seen a strange blip on their radars, but nothing more. 

With an assistant like Maahox, who needed a platoon of servants? A mechanic? A mad scientist? An evil genius? You really didn't. He was like the perfect servant, which he was.

"They won't even expect me, Maahox. And without their precious little Force to come fight me, there won't be anything they can do but submit to me and the Drule empire. Absolutely nothing."

"You are absolutely right, my Lordess. Our plan will suceed, and we will take Arus for ourselves."

"Yes, Maahox. Yes we will." Truimphantly leaving the room, she could just imagine battling them, the young children too incompetent to even try to fight her.

Little did she know, they weren't so incompetent.

~.~

"Uh, guys? Can you meet in the control room?" Junior asked over the comm. Kamarana knew her brother, and whenever he was vague, he was usually talking about something really bad.

"What is it, Junior?" After they'd assembled in the control room (Kamarana had to pry Johnny from his sim killing. It was probably broken now, though. The little holos wouldn't be able to take much more of it), he pulled a video recording. Something (or someone, no, more likely something) had landed on Arus, only a short while away from the castle.

"So....should we contact the Force?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know. It could be nothing more than a crashed transport, and we need to rescue it." Johnny said, activating his Voltcom. "I'm ready to go save it."

"Uh, guys, I don't think it's a transport......" Kamarana said, bringing the back out of their bickering. When the dust cleared, it revealed a woman in only a cocktail dress, the bodice black the skirt purple. She held a scythe behind her, it glowed with haggarium, and they realized that it definitly wasn't someone who needed help, more like someone who wanted to annhilate the castle, and most likely, the people in it.

"Yeah, no. We are not contacting the Force. This is our fight." And yet again, Johnny had dissapeared. Zoe followed him, and then Tonks. Since Junior had immediatly connected to the castle defenses, she went with them.

~.~

Finally, a good fight, on the great planet of Arus. Sadly, not with the Voltron Force, but a group of five Earth teens. Scratch that, one earth teen, one Balranan prince, a Baltan, and two Arusian heirs to the throne.

Again, not what she wanted, but she'd take it. Anything to put this scythe to good use. Now, Beryle wouldn't kill the teenagers, but she definitly would try and provoke them. Though, if push came to shove, she might accidentally trip over her scythe and remove a limb or two. Maybe. Key word was maybe.

Five teens had been reduced to four, apparently. She was happy to begin, and charged. It may not have been a good idea, but she also managed to throw one of them a good five or six feet away. Another, a red haired, fiery boy shot at her with a rifle, and she easily dodged it, attempting to toss him away, such as she had done with the girl but failed. He then dodged and shot at her again. Rolling her eyes, Beryle rushed another, knocking her off her feet. 

The small dagger like thing illuminated on her fingers, and she smirked with triumph. This battle would be easy to win, not at all like the last. Little did she know, the castle defenses had also been activated. It wasn't hard to dodge, as it must have been used by another teenager or an old man. Hah, they'd never win.

"Dear sister of mine, forgive me" was the only thing she heard over her comm, and was soon teleported out of her battle. The armada was leaving the planet, and she turned to Maahox.

"Explain. That is the only thing I want to hear out of you. Both of you"

~.~

"......And so nothing was destroyed at the very least. Though we're still in hot water. I thought they wanted us to protect the castle while they were gone. Apparently not." Tonks said, rubbing her bandaged forehead. The Drule princess had thrown Tonks far and hard, though she hadn't suffered any actual damage to her skull either. Though, maybe a little damage had been done to Zoe and Johnny's egos. They would just have to say that Keith wasn't too happy with any of the cadets after they'd returned. For not contacting them was one thing. Fighting off the Drule princess was another.

"Yeah, another mystery. I will never forgive anyone for this. I told-"

"Don't start with the 'I told you so' act, Aldor, because news flash, you didn't. You just stuck with what you knew, castle defense. That is not a surprise for reasons unknownest to mankind."

"You anger me so badly, Klorf. One day I'll get you." he said.

"Something I've said multiple times on a daily basis." Zoe moaned, returning to her computer. "Don't worry, you'll never get over it."

"So what if it's not Keith-approved? At the very least, we proved something to ourselves." Kamarana said. "We can all fight, and we protected the castle. That may not earn anything out there, but it sure proves something in here." She said. 

"Kam's right. So what they don't approve, we fought like true Voltron Force members. That earns us something within our own group." Tonks agreed.

"Agreed." The other three said.

And the group was formed. The New Voltron Force pilots were in town.


	15. Episode Fourteen: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I consider how Miss Aldor may or may not have been put in an insane asylum after the popo heard her daughter and son disspeared in the attack.

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

___________________

Kamarana didn't know how to feel after Johnny's birthday came...

And passed without a word from the Force. He shrugged when she confronted him about it, and turned the sim back on. Personally, Kamarana couldn't care less about Johnathan Klorf, but considering that her other friends and her shared a room with him, it was impossible to get away from him. The castle was big, but not that big. Escaping was impossible.

He was sixteen, now, and she then thought that they couldn't have known about it, for they'd barely known him a year. Well, not even half a year, actually. None of them could know any less about any member of the Force. Not at all.

Well, except for Zoe. Zoe was the sad little exception. Matthews hadn't begun blackmailing anyone, yet. She considered everyone extremely lucky. When Zoe Matthews was mad, she wasn't playground tricks mad. She was actual 'I'll rip you from existence' mad. Proof Zoe was a genius, and also a total ruffian.

Kamarana also wondered whether she'd ever return to Earth, to her adoptive family. They may have been adoptive, but notifying the police of your teenage daughter's disapperance from a Drule attacked flight school was probably not the easiest to do. When Kamarana left the room, she could tell something, or someone (no, more likely something) was following her. Spinning around, and tossing a dagger in it's direction, something metal hit the floor. Zoe's moan came back, and Kamarana raced back. Instead, it was a robot on the ground, not her friend. Zoe sat nearby with a remote control and picked up the mangled piece of metal with her index and thumb. She frowned, and returned to their room.

Moving on.. she thought. Finding Tonks, she walked over. Tonks smiled, and removed her goggles.

"Hey, what's up Kam?" she asked cheerfully. 

"Did you know anything about Zoe's....um..."

"Robot thingy? Scared the crap out of me earlier this morning. I'm curious if it's some sort of camera, or maybe a companion. Or both?" she asked.

"Is that an answer or a question?" she asked quizzically. Tonks shrugged.

"Who cares? Or have you turned into one of those grammar police dudes?" Tonks asked. Answering her friend back, Kamarana shrugged. Grinning, Tonks dissappeared. Frowning, she returned to her room. Laying on her bed, she stared at the ceiling, before drifting off to another dream that took her further away from her harsh reality.

~.~

"How did you get out?" a blonde woman asked. The child was hanging precariously over the edge of a small crib, her black hair falling over her emerald green eyes. She gave the woman a toothless smile, and she picked her up.

"You know, we really need to get you a haircut" she said. The child leaned backwards, almost out of the woman's hold. Grinning, she left the nursery.

"What are you doing up so early?" her husband asked, pecking her cheek with a kiss. Smiling, she smirked.

"Getting both of your kids up. How could you forget?" she asked, allowing the child to suck on her finger. Grinning, she looked back. "Where is he, anyways?"

"He's fine. I just checked on him." he said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Whatever you say." she said back. "Oh, and your daughter managed to figure out to climb over the bars of her crib."

"I told you it was too short." he said. The woman rolled her eyes, as if already knowing so. "You really should've gotten another one, maybe one that was taller."

"Really? You said that about the last crib, and the one before." she said. 

"Good point, I guess she's just resourceful. No?" he said. "What could you say, about Kam of Arus, the only other child of the Commander and the Queen?"

"You're impossible."

~.~

"Kam! Kam! Kam! Wake up, please!"

Cracking open her eye a smidge, she saw the worried faces of her friends, and groaned.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously, what happened?"

"Well, when I came back, to go and find my laptop, you were asleep, or so I thought. You were shaking like crazy. I went to go find everyone else, and I think Pidge said something about a seizure or something. Maybe you went into convulsions." Zoe said. "Anyways, you've been unresponsive for about five or six hours now. Everyone was really worried. Were you dreaming, and then had a nightmare or-"

"Give her some space, Zo." Tonks said. "But Zoe's right, was there something scaring you?"

"The complete opposite. It was like a really warm enviorment, and I was really happy, then I saw this family get together, and...well, they looked like me. I seriously think that was me. And then they said the weirdest thing-"

"Quiet. I think Pidge is back."

~.~

She refused to tell anything of her dream, not because she was shy, no it was far from it. What she had witnessed, it was enough to answer all her questions of her existence. And maybe the reason that she was different, from everyone else. Why she had been adopted, well, that was still up for debate. But that also meant her brother was Arusian as well, and they were the heirs to the Arusian throne. It now made sense why Larmina wasn't the only relative of Allura to take the throne. There were still her two children that were in direct line for the throne.

She'd never tell anyone, for that wasn't something that she was ready for, either. It might've sounded selfish at the beginning, but she had a suspicion if she were the child of the Commander and the Queen, then her friends must've been connected to the Force themselves, it only made sense.

But then again, the dream could be wrong, but why else would she dream of a child that looked relatively like she did? Was fate trying to tell her something?

Maybe, but not until she was sure, would she ever even contemplate the idea.

Though, as a consequence, she would be sent straight to MedTech of it ever happened again. The shaking, she had never figured out. Why would she be sent into convulsions, or even a seizure because of dream such as that? It was a short dream, so would, or why would it have long-term consequences? Inexplainable, and it would stay that way, until she unveiled her secret.

It felt wrong, but it also felt right. Why was still an unanswered question.

Maybe for another time.

Maybe, just maybe.

~.~


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't figure out what to give to Junior, soooooooooooooooooo

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

___________________

Beginning the day off with a door slamming in her face was not what Kamarana wanted to wake up to. Walking through again, she almost got smashed.

"Ow...." she moaned, rubbing her forehead. Thinking for a moment, she took one of Zoe's styluses, and poked it through. Only a moment later, it crunched, dropping to the floor. Well, Zoe had a bunch of other ones. It wouldn't be missed.

Contemplating her options, she picked the most durable item in the room. A pillow. It wasn't made of metal, therefore it wouldn't be crushed, at least, not easily. Unless someone had installed lasers, it would stick.

Stepping out, she sighed with relief to be outside of the almost prison. She pushed the pillow a bit further in with her toe, and thanks to her lightning-fast reflexes, she managed to push it back in, without having her foot crushed.

Hoping to find one of her friends, she did. Actually, Tonks had been barreling down the hall towards her friend, crashing into her. Scrambling up, she ignited her Voltcom, backing against a wall.

"Tonks, would you so kindly explain why-"

"Rogue sim, Kam. Creepy but totes true. I got away from it, at the moment. Where is our resident technician anyways?"

"Which one?"

"At this point, I do not care." she said. Scanning the hall, she sighed with relief. "Good, I think I lost it."

"Wait, what happened? You said a rogue sim? As in a transparent sim?" she asked. Tonks nodded furiously. 

"I wonder, does this have anything to do with the door trying to kill me???" she said. Tonks looked at her strangely, and continued.

"Like one moment, I'm slashing and hacking through sims, and as soon as level 10 comes up, it goes nuts, trying to kill me. I assume it's the system, but it just went crazy. I told it 'sim off' but nothing happened, so that's when I knocked you over, sorry about that, actually."

"No problem. It's okay." she said, returning to their room. Zoe frowned as her friends entered, but then turned around and sat on her bunk.

"Hey. Have you seen what's been going on?" she asked. Both girls nodded furiously, and Zoe seemed worried. She began tapping on her computer, and then she almost forgot that her friends were there.

Where's your brother, Kam? I mean, he must be in the control room, working on castle defense." Tonks asked. "But if I were to notice too closely, I'd say that they'd be competing for Green." she whispered. Kamarana rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's anything any of US installed, but I also can't get to the bottom of it up here, also from a bunch of firewalls. I'm usually able to break those..."

Giggling, Tonks answered, "Pidge must've beefed up security, or something."

"I guess you're right, but this is serious, a sim tried to kill you, and from my crushed stylus in the door-" Zoe shot an angry glance and Kamarana, who looked away, "and the door attempted to keep you in this morning."

"Yeah, sorry." Kamarana said. "I had to do something."

"Maybe not with my stylus, but I get your point. C'mon"

~.~

"So, what now, Maahox?" Beryle asked. In truth, the Drule princess was quite bored. Nothing was happening. They'd installed the virus not even a day ago, and nothing had happened.

Well, not personally of course, but the virus must've been progressing well, or something like that. Sadly, Maahox had not installed a tracker on it, but she did agree. The small green one could probably take control of that as well. Ah, how hard it was to properly install something. By tommorow, though, it would be fully working, and most likely tampering with many of the castles controls. Oh how fun! 

"Nothing, my Lordess, we just wait. It's not even fully downloaded into the castle's system yet."

"We installed in almost twenty-four hours ago. Why is it taking so long?" she asked, bored with the progress. She hated downloads, every single one took forever.....

"Now now, my Lordess. You can't rush perfection. This may be our best attempt yet. As soon as it's fully downloaded, we can control practically everything. The castle will be ours, no doubt." he said, returning to his computer.

"Just not fast enough, I'm bored Maahox." Beryle said. She knew she was acting as a child, but it was definitly true. The boredom was getting to her. Sitting here innocently was doing nothing to the progress of the download, but nor was actually going down to Arus.

"Again, I'm sorry my Lordess, but I can think of nothing else. We will just have to wait."

~.~

"So, still no answers, either from Pidge, Zoe, or Vince?" Tonks asked. Everyone shook their heads no, and only Zoe was still missing. Shooting a glance at the door of death, Kamarana was upside down, hanging from her bunk. 

"Dunno. It's some sort of virus tampering with the castle again." Junior answered. Playing with his Voltcom,he pressed something, and it fizzled out again.

"Just leave it alone, J. There's nothing you can do about it right now." Tonks said. "It isn't always necessary to have, you know."

"So? I'm like...this close to figuring out what's wrong with it."

"There's something wrong with it, let Vince look at it. He had the same problem, right?" Johnny said. "You're probably damaging it further."

"Would you just shut up, Johnathan?!" Just as he said that, Johnny began to float for a moment, and Kamarana shared a surprising glance with Tonks. What had just happened?

"W-What? Put me down!! If I find out someone turned on 0-G...." he was only hanging on by the bunk's pole, and then he fell.

"What happened? Zero gravity wasn't on J." he said.

"Weird, but I'm strapping myself to the bed tonight, just in case, or whatever." he said. Kamarana held back a laugh, but it was strange, why had he gone flying, while the girls (and Junior) had stayed planted on the ground.

Was this Junior's power? Telekinesis?

Or was it really just zero-G?

Another unanswered question, for another time.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Lineage (Season Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could've dragged this out to a much needed blood test BUT we'll just assume that's what the rest of the Force busied themselves with after these events

(narrated by Kamarana)

"Evil is back. The Drule heirs, Beryle and Zerpo, have made a return to the father's work, and are bent on taking over the galaxy. But, we have the Voltron Force, made up of five pilots, who pilot five awesome robot lions. When the Drule kingdom attacks, they make up Voltron, defender of the Universe!"

_______________

In result of what had happened, Johnny refused to have anything to do with her twin brother, which both girls laughed at, and also were slightly frightened of. Zoe was still nowhere to be seen, probably trying to do something of the situation.

Though, as soon as the rest of them arrived in the control room, Zoe was almost as pale as a sheet. Everyone else had also assembled in the control room, confusing them further. It also worried Kamarana, since if it had been a transport of the Drules, everyone else would've already left to go and fight it.

"Zo, what's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Well, that, actually." she said, pointing to the Drule armada that had parked itself in Arus' atmosphere. "According to Pidge and Vince, it's been there for a while, just cloaked."

"Cloaked? Something that large can cloak? Without even being noticed by anything?"

"Apparently so, Johnny. Thank you for being the last to realize this crucial fact." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Junior asked.

"The only thing we can do." Keith said. "We'll stall it, see if it retreats. If not, we'll see what we can do."

"Does it scare any of you that he didn't say 'we' with emphasis, or whatever, but we all know he means stay on castle defense?" Johnny asked after they'd left. Zoe said nothing, and quickly opened up castle defenses. "You know what, I think he knew that we knew."

"That doesn't matter Johnny, you can rant about stuff later. We sort of have a problem here!" Zoe said. Johnny rolled his eyes, before sitting down in a holo chair and activating his set of castle defenses.

"Fine, Fine point taken. You know, I highly doubt that'll come close enough for us to do anything-"

"SHUT UP JOHNATHAN OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU FLOAT AGAIN!" Junior shouted. Quickly making sure that comms were off, Johnny gripped the edge of his chair, taking on a face of fear.

"Yes sir."

~.~

"Um, My Lordess-"

"Maahox, I have eyes, unlike you and your metallic one. I can see we are almost under attack. I am not stupid. I reccomend that we move though, instead of sitting here like......um, Zerpo help me out here."

"Sitting ducks, Maahox, that is what we are right now. Move!" he growled. Maahox's fingers flew over the controls, but just not fast enough. They'd been hit, and the ship toppled over. Skidding across the floor were the two Drule siblings, who landed on one another. Maahox had held on.

"I'm sorry, My lord, but even if we had moved in time, they still would've hit us, no matter what we had done."

"Maahox, I do not care for your explanations right about now." he said, dusting his suit off. "I want them off our tail, even if it means flying around this planet and launching robeasts. We must do what we must do."

"Yes, My Lord, though, you were sure we brought no robeasts, but that I had modified this vessel. We have no robeasts to deploy."

"Ah, something else to tell you, Maahox. When I have stupid ideas, please ignore me." Zerpo said, helping his sister up. Beryle did not look happy, her hair mussed and curly. Growling, she went to sit on her throne, frowning.

"Maahox, throw everything we have at them. This may be a last-ditch resort operation." she said.

"Yes, my Lordess." he said, activating all of their attacks. "It is underway now."

~.~

"What's going on up there, Zoe? I can't see anything!" Johnny said. "Are you sure we can't take him out?"

"Considering this situation, Johnny, we're lucky we haven't already been destroyed."

"Why are you using that 'we'?" 

"Shut up."

"Fine, Fine." he said in surrender. "But seriously, is there nothing we can do right now?"

"At this point, yeah, pretty much." Tonks said. "We're pretty much sitting ducks here, if any 'stealthy' Drules wanted to make their way in here."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Tonks." Zoe sighed, "Pidge, is there anything remotely close to doing anything other than just sitting here, maybe something we can do about this fight raging outside?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment. No, actually, I have an idea. We can try and plug you five into Voltron, see if that does anything."

"I like it." Zoe said, "But someone has to stay on castle defense."

"I'll stay on castle defense with Allura and Pidge. Just go" Junior said. 

~.~

Well, the plan didn't go as planned. First of all, how where they to get to the lions? No idea. But when the four of them had returned, only Junior sat at castle defenses.

"Hey, J. Where's Allura and Pidge?" Johnny asked, returning to his seat at the computer.

"Huh? They left?"

"You didn't know?"

"Nope." he said. "That is a good question though, neither of them would leave during a time like this. We should-"

"Should what?" a voice said from behind them. Swiveling around, it was none other than the white haired Drule princess, Beryle. Not even five feet away, were Pidge and Allura, bound and gagged.

"B-but, how'd you get in?" Zoe asked. Kamarana glared at the blonde for a moment, and then turned her gaze back to her.

"Ah, child, have you ever heard of actually keeping an eye on your doors at ALL times? Or are you just too young to remember?"

"That's it. I'll ask you politely to leave." Tonks said, breaking her silence, and igniting her Voltcom, the axe falling into her hands.

"Child, you can't ask politely, it's not how it works." For a moment, the princess dissapered, allowing the rest of them to snap out of their dazes, and then ignite their own Voltcoms. As soon as Kamarana got close to Allura and Pidge, Beryle reappeared, pushing her backwards.

"Well," her brother whispered. "Houston, we have a problem."

"Yeah, how are we going to beat a teleporting Drule?"

"Oldest trick in the book."

"What-" she asked, but Junior had already gotten up, but not before activating his Voltcom.

Oldest trick in the book... oldest trick in the book. What could he mean by that? Anything that Junior Aldor did was never original, as he was definitly a leader, not a follower.

"Fine. You can take me hostage, whatever you need. Just please leave everyone else alone." he said, and Kamarana gasped. Maybe in shock, maybe in a bit of humor and worry. If this was his plan, she highly doubted Beryle would fall for it.

"Hmm, maybe..oh alright. Why not? Another prisoner to add to my collection!" she said, clasping a pair of handcuffs that literally manifested from the air to fit onto her brother's wrists. 

But before they slipped on, he leapt away, and kicked her away, to the point that she'd collapsed on the floor. Before she got up again, he took the handcuffs and clasped them onto her wrists. She struggled, but couldn't escape, especially with the disablement of her hands.

"I will one day get you all for this." she drawled. "But for now, I may accept this as a loss." and with that, she dissaperaed out of thin air, the cuffs falling to the ground.

"Since when is that 'the oldest trick in the book'?" Kamarana asked her brother. He shrugged.

"I made it up."

Rolling her eyes, she then realized that the rest of the Force had returned. Then she thought back a bout five minutes. How long did it take to battle an Drule armada? Maybe they'd left as soon as Beryle had teleported back to the ship.

Well, it was now or never.

"I have something to say." she said. Knowing she had their attention, for the moment, she hurried ahead. "Due to a few factors, and...well the dream I had, I.....I am the princess of Arus. Princess Kam Kagone of Arus has returned."

______________________

Hey reader!

 

Did you like this story? Great! Because the next story will be posted in the next two weeks at the very latest. It will be slow updates, sadly, since I need more flipping sleep! If I say I won't update for the next week, I ain't updating. I might write a few oneshots tho. :)

Voltron Force: Season 3, Origins

The cadets have returned for the third season, and this time, the heirs of Arus are involved! The others are exploring their own origins, to be reunited with their families, who may be closer than they think.


End file.
